Black wings
by GoreFuck
Summary: Naruto has to cha nge into a vampire! what infront of his team?what will there reactions be and will he be able to keep his secrets or kill but spill


1Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or if I did trust me the world right now would be at and end. Muawwwwwwwhahahahahaha

_**start reading start reading start reading start reading start reading start reading start reading:**_

"Sor ry team it seems like I got lost on the rode called li" kakashi started to say untilll he got inturopted bu sakura screaming "LIAR" at him and throwing a rock at him (which he easily dodged)

Kakashi noticed that naruto was way in the back sitting on the floor and what looked like to be thinking.

**"Kit** **ist changing time"** the kyuubi told naruto as he felt narutos eyes widden **'WHAT! Not now theres people around'** naruto told the kyuubi though thought. **"Well Im sorry oh great one I didnt know that you were able to decided when things happen for you! WHICH YOU CANT! Nostop this crap your giving me about people being around its time for the transformation and that it"** the kyuubi screamed at naruto for a while.

Then and enormous pain ran though his whole body and naruto fell on all fours. Naruto then started to cough out blood on the floor. Everyone was just watching naruto do this not knowing what to do for him.

Kakashi was the first at narutos side wanting to know if he was alright and if there was anything he could do for his student. "Naruto are you ok?" he asked conserned. Once naruto had stopped coughing up blood naruto froze he just stayed in his possition and waited for the rest to come.

"Get away from ME" naruto screamed, kakashi looked at naruto in confusion, then it started. Narutos hair turned pitch black and had blue and silver streaks in it. His eyes turned into a platinum silver, his teeth grew two sharp fangs and his wisker marks dissapered. Then the wierdest this happened two black wings ripped out of narutos back, then had beutiful silver and blue tips and blood streaks in the wing (since they had jut come out of his back). The scars that naruto had on his back healed instently and naruto keep changing infromt of them. His once nicely cut nails turned long and sharp, very dangerous. His cry in pain turned into a ferouciouse growl, and his once nicely tanned sky turned really pail (it was even more pail then sasuke)

Then it finishe it was over and he didnt have to ever go through this again. Now naruto was thirsty and he needed to feed, he needed blood. Then he remmebered that that morning the kyuubi had told naruto of ths changed so he had brought a blood pack wiht him. So he quickly dug his hand into the pocket and found the pack. He took it out quickly and he dug his teeth into the blood pack.

The rest of team 7 was just watching at naruto drink blood and actually injoy it. Then the nastyest thing was heard the heard naruto moan "**OHHHHH so good" **and naruto didnt even relize that he had just said that out loud.

"Naruto are you ok" kakashi asked looking at naruto in discust drinking blood. 'How can he

drink blood and enjoy it?' kakashi asked himself in his head.

"**What did you say sensei?"** naruto asked. Then he relized where he was and he froze in his spot with the blood pack still in his mouth. "**Se...se..ns...ei?"** he asked again scared. "Yes naruto" kakashi said to naruto, naruto got up pulled his wings back in and threw the blood pack on the floor behind him not careing where it landed. "**This cannot be happening! You guys arent suppose to be here! Get away from me! IM STILL THIRSTY! RUN!" **naruto screamed at them. But then didnt move cause they were still trying to recover form the shock they had gotten before.

Sakura started to move closer to naruto and try to help him, narutos instincts took the better of him and he attacked sakura (YAY GO NARUTO) aiming for her neck. Sakura was to dumnstruck to move and so she stayed still like a person frozen in time. Sakura took the blow that came to her and she fell to the floor, naruto was blood thirsty and wouldnt stop untill he had acheved what he was aiming for. Once sakura was on the floor she saw that naruto just keep coming at her and then BAM he bit into her neck and drank.

Everyone that was watching wasnt moving at all too scared that if they moved like sakura they would get attacked by naruto and get bit. And so sakura had died and when naruto had fleed kakashi has checked her blood flow and found out that there was none at all and this scared them a lot.

_**With naruto:**_

Naruto sat in his apartment having just finished painting the windows with a very heavy coat of black paint making sure that no light would get in at all. He was scared of what his team would now think of him. Of what they would do to him now that he had let his vampire side take the best of him and having killed sakura.

He quickly got a blood pack form the fridge and sunk his teeth into it making sure that he would feed himself now so that of he saw anyone he wouldnt attack them and kill them like sakura.

_**At sasukes place:**_

At the moment sasuke was scared at what he had just seen. Sakura had had all her blood sucked out of her by naruto. Naruto of all people, and why did he suck her blood couldnt he kill her like a normal ninja and use a kunai knife instead. Sasuke was still to shocked to think correctly, he knew that naruto was now a vampire but he just didnt want to except it.

Then he decided that he would go to narutos house to see what/or if he could get an explanation from him about his behavior that same day.

_**At narutos house:**_

Naruto was on his black covered sheats on his bed bored out of his mind. He didnt know what to do, he had already feed him self (with sakura and 2 more blood packs) and it was night which should be the time he should stay awake not the day like one of the mortals.

Then a very heavy knock on the door was heard and naruto got up out of his bed and moved over to the door. He got there in like 5 seconds because all the rooms were one room (except the bathroom now that was a separate room). He opened the door and was greeted by a very mad and fuming sasuke at the door.

"**What do you want sasuke?"** naruto asked hidding his platnum silver eyes behind his now black hair . "I wanna know what is going on!" sasuke said firmly. Naruto quickly motioned sasuke to come in cause he letting all the cold air in. Sasuke went in and found out that narutos house had practicly no furniture except for the couch, refrigerator, table, 1 chair, and a bed.

He saw that the walls were all cracked and had writing on them with paint ( red), from what he could make out it sayed "MONSTER" or "DEATH" all over the walls. He then noticed that all the windows had a very thick layer of black paint making sure that no light would come in.

"**So why are you here again sasuke?**" naruto asked looking painfully at sasuke.

"Because I wanna know why you killed sakura in that way I mean that just not normal dobe!" sasuke said firmly.

"**Its because shes not like me and I was always treated like if I don't exist"** naruto sayed lieing hoping that sasuke would buy it but sasuke didnt and naruto knew that.

" Ok I understand that but you didnt have to suck out all her blood" sasuke statted.

"**WHAT DOT YOU LOVE HER NOW? ITS CAUSE I HAVE TO FEED THATS WHY!" **naruto screamed at sasuke. Sasuke was scared at the moment ' what did he just say? Did he just say that he killed her cause he had to feed?'

Sasuke started to walk for the door, then he reached it put his hand on the knob and turned his head for one last comment to the blond kid, "well im going now" and left.

_**At kakashis place:**_

knock knock there was someone at the door and kakashi had to get it. He stopped read his book and got up. He sight not wanting to get up and getting the door but he still went. He opened the door and saw that it was sasuke.

Sasuek barged in not carring if he wasnt allowed to go in and quickly went to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Kakashi surprised that sasuke barged in and ran to the bathroom. He stood out side the now closed door and nocked. No response came from the other side of the bathroom all he could here was barfing sounds and with that heard kakashi got worried. Then after a while of hearing the some sound he heard the sound of water running and guessed that sasuke was rinsing his mouth cause of the teaste.

"Are you ok in there?" kakashi asked. All he heard was a 'hn' sound so he knew that sasuke was ok.

Then sasuke came out and started to tell kakashi about Naruto.

Naruto was a vampire walking among humans.

_**Me: hey how did you like this one shot?**_

_**Naruto: yay I turn into something kool looking **_

_**Sasuke: Its sad you couldnt keep that form at least we all would have to look at you now**_

_**Naruto: Yeah I know – hey whtch what you say teme**_

_**Me: You gusy I didnt ask you I aksed the readers so go away**_

_**Naruto: fine **_

_**Sasuke: You made me diss naruto for nothing... thatll be 5 bucks please!**_

_**Me: JUST LEAVE**_


End file.
